


Fools

by unowenowl



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, also past yang/blake, wow such surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unowenowl/pseuds/unowenowl
Summary: When Pyrrha confesses she has no date for an upcoming wedding in her family and needs one, Yang is glad to be of help. They're good friends after all. Plus, Pyrrha is still crushing over Jaune, while she has not completely moved on from her break-up.There's no way she'll fall for Pyrrha, is it?_____________Weiss must realize how she comes across because she tries to soften her tone. "I'm not trying to police how you live your life, Yang. I'm just worried, it could hurt you.""It won't", Yang says stubbornly, "I'm committed to do it. Look." She takes the post-it notes pack from the counter and writes on the first one with a sharpie 'YANG. FAKE-DATE PYRRHA. DON'T FORGET'. She takes it and puts it on the fridge. "Here you go."





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started this one a while back, the idea came in my head...i don't know how, exactly, but it came and I started to write and I found I couldn't stop. I didn't finish it though. Sadly, I have to rewrite the second chapter, because I can't find it anymore, I don't know what I did with it. I might have forgotten to save it, silly me.
> 
> How the heck do I like so much a ship that has barely interacted in canon? I don't know. I just know they'd make a hella cute couple. <3
> 
> The title is based on 'Fools' by Lauren Aquilina, which I heard today and thought it's really fitting for this fic...although the lyrics will fit later, lol. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UolKQWoWyQY

It's their usual Friday night. They’re sharing drinks at a cozy table in "Beacon's Finest", enjoying the end of the week, talking about crazy teachers with their homework assignments and exams.

With one exception: the boys are missing; One of Ren's co-workers is sick, so he's changed shifts while Jaune is away, visiting some old relatives. It seems the fitting moment for the girls to talk about them, especially Nora.

"Ren's amazing," the redhead proclaims, holding on to her beer bottle. "Of course, you all knew that already, but I'm just stating it. Someone needs to. We both are awesome. Been kinda busy lately, but we're making time for each other."

They all smile at her. Nora and Ren are like - dream couple. Been together for quite a long time; they're so opposed and yet they make perfect sense together. Yang is happy for them. At least someone can get some semblance of a happy ending.

That’s not a good road of thinking. She needs to think less.

She raises her hand to call Lizzie to their table. The waitress comes up immediately with a wide smile on her face.

"Darling, please, two more beers for me..." Yang looks around the table for any other order. Ruby orders a water bottle and Weiss a tea.

"Immediately," Lizzie says, smiling again at Yang. She takes the three empty bottles that were already on the table and leaves.

Yang feels a pang in her stomach. Lizzie's very pretty, with curly, dark hair and dimples. She knows from their other interactions that the brunette is playful and kind. Maybe in other circumstances, she would brave herself to give her her telephone number. But she doesn't think it would be fair on Lizzie to make such a proposition when Yang herself is not… well. Plus it would be impolite to flirt with her during work.

She still watches her go.

When she returns to the conversation, she finds Ruby and Weiss look at her, across the table. She shrugs their worried looks and finishes her drink. She's not in mood to explain anything to them.

Somehow during her little chat with Lizzie, the conversation turned to Pyrrha's life.

“What’s new with the wedding?” Nora asks.

“What wedding?” Yang asks, confused. She had no idea Pyrrha was dating anyone, much less having a wedding.

Pyrrha giggles, “I’m not getting married, Yang. My cousin does, though. Her wedding is next month. The problem is that for some reason she expects me to bring a date. The whole family does, actually. It’s complicated.”

She doesn’t say anything more. Yang has the feeling there’s more to it, but nobody asks, so neither does she.

"I don't understand why you don't just ask him," Ruby says timidly.

Everyone knows she means Jaune. Pyrrha’s had a horrible big crush on him for quite a while. And the boy has no idea.

Pyrrha smiles kindly at her sister.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," she says simply. "And he's very kind. He might say he likes me just so he doesn't hurt my feelings. Or worse, it'll get awkward if he doesn't like me back and just..." she takes a deep breath, looking at her palms in her lap. "I don't want to lose him. I'd rather have him as a friend than not at all," she says taking another sip of her beer.

The table is quiet for a moment, then Weiss speaks up. "I’m a lesbian."

Everyone is taken aback. Nora and Pyrrha didn't know, Yang and Ruby are surprised she spoke out. Weiss is not exactly fond on coming out. She's barely started to accept it. The sisters - and Blake - have known for a few months, tried to be as supportive as possible. Yang knows it's difficult for Weiss; she's so financially dependent of her father, and doesn't want him to find out the truth.

Yang is proud of her. Weiss probably wanted to do that for a while. Plus, she distracted the conversation away from poor Pyrrha, which the redhead surely appreciates.

Lizzie comes back with the beers and the water. She tells Weiss that her tea will be ready soon. Weiss nods. Lizzie goes off to another table.

To her credit, Nora waits until Lizzie is out of earshot before shouting "You're WHAT?"

"Oh, would you shut up. I don't want the whole bar to hear."

"I'm so proud of my little Ice Queen", Nora mocks with affection.

Weiss ignores her and looks down at her glass.

"Thank you for trusting us with this information. We appreciate it," Pyrrha says, thoughtful as always. “When did you know?”

“I’ve known for a while. Yang…” Weiss looks at her for a second before going on, “…and Blake have helped. Plus not being interested in any of the boys who tried to flirt with me, that helped. I tried dating Neptune for like a week, when I thought I was into him…and realized I’m really not.”

To her credit, Yang’s stomach doesn’t do anything funny when she hears Blake’s name, which is more than she could say three months ago. Yang opens up the first beer with the bottle opener on her keychain. The cap falls off the table, with a weirdly satisfying ‘poc’.

"That's it!" Nora says after a heartbeat, raising her head from where it was laying on her arms. "We make him realize them!"

"I'm sorry?" Pyrrha's asking, clearly confused. They all seem to be.

Nora giggles. “Sorry, I’m a bit drunk. I didn’t voice all my thoughts. And I’m going back on the previous topic although I must say congrats Weiss, lesbians rule. Pyrrha,” Nora turns her head fast towards her friend “What if… you pretended to date someone?"

Yang chokes. She never thought she'd hear that in a context that is not Blake's novels.

Near her, Pyrrha hits her back a few times. "I'm fine," Yang croaks. She coughs one more time to regulate her voice.

Nora goes on, her face lightened up as if she came with the most brilliant idea.

"No, listen, it's - it’s great. You pretend to date someone for the wedding, and your family backs off. Meanwhile you might get some sort of experience at dating," Pyrrha scowls and blushes. Nora goes on without realizing how she sounded, "No, I mean, you also get to test the waters a bit, you know? And then when you’re not single anymore, Jaune will realize what he lost, that he loves you and he'll come to you. And then you can call the whole thing off and be with him. Eh, isn't it brilliant?"

Yang would like to tell Nora that he didn't lose anything since he's never had Pyrrha in the first place but that would probably be insensitive. And pointless.

'Pyrrha is not an object to be had,' she thinks, remembering Blake's frustrations with such narratives in movies. She takes a few large gulps of her beer. She's right but Yang is not thinking about her now. Or at least trying not to.

Pyrrha doesn't look as convinced as Nora. "I'm not so sure. Who would even do that? Pretend to date me?"

Nora laughs a little. "Oh, dear, you don't even know."

"I wouldn't want to bring up a stranger into this mess, though," Pyrrha argues. "It really wouldn't be fair on them, plus I don't think we could really be that believable."

Nora looks around the table. Weiss mouths "No." and Ruby laughs a little. Nora makes a face at them. Then she looks at Yang, but looks away rapidly, and that, more than anything, makes her say, maybe a bit too loudly, "I'll do it."

Alright, maybe it's also the number of beers. And the fact that it's been half a year and… yeah. And Nora doesn't think she can do it.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asks softly, and Yang looks up at her. She finds herself a little lost in Pyrrha's green eyes, so intense, and god, how could Jaune not notice her? Although maybe it's the beer talking too.

"I am sure," she whispers back, forcefully. "If you want to do it, I mean," she breathes to find her words. "I want to help you."

Pyrrha nods and Yang nods back. Nora distracts the conversation by showing people pictures of dogs because she wants to adopt one.

Weiss is still looking at her, with a worried look on her face. Yang curses inwardly. Her friend knows way more than she should. Yang should've kept her in the dark, like Ruby. No need to worry them unnecessarily. She nods, trying to convey as much reassurance as she can through one look.

Weiss doesn't look convinced.

Sure enough, after ten minutes, the heiress looks at the watch on her wrist. "It's late. I think we should get going. I have a meeting tomorrow and I think these girls should get going as well."

Yang wants to tell Weiss to fuck off, that she's not her boss, but Pyrrha answers faster, "Yes, of course you are right. Nora and I should get going too."

Yang expects Nora to protest, but surprisingly, she doesn't, following Pyrrha out of the booth. Yang sighs. She finishes her beer and takes the other one by the neck. She can admit when she's been outnumbered.

They pay their drinks and get out. The cold wind hits Yang on her face.

"Hey," she calls after Pyrrha. The redhead look at her and Yang has to force herself to remember what she wanted to say. "Call me, alright? Or send me a message. If you still want to go through with the idea."

Pyrrha nods and smiles, "Thank you, Yang."

"Anytime," she replies, and the groups part ways.

Weiss only waits until they're in their shared apartment and Ruby is in bed, fast asleep. In the back of her mind, Yang registers that Ruby is an adult now, twenty years old. She could participate. But her big sister instincts kick in. This side of her, pathetic and sad, it's not something she wants Ruby to see too often. Or anytime.

"What are you doing?" Weiss says, once they're alone.

"Putting the beer in the fridge," replies Yang.

"Don't be sassy with me, Xiao-Long. You know what I mean."

"I'm fine. I'm helping a friend."

"Making such a decision while drunk? Not smart." Weiss must realize how she comes across because she tries to soften her tone. "I'm not trying to police how you live your life, Yang. I'm just worried, it could hurt you."

"It won't", Yang says stubbornly. "And I'm committed to do it. Look." She takes the post-it notes pack from the counter and writes on the first one with a sharpie 'YANG. FAKE-DATE PYRRHA. DON'T FORGET'. She takes it and puts it on the fridge. "Here you go." she turns away to face Weiss, as if she's just had the best argument ever.

Weiss just sighs. She throws her arms. "Okay I - Do whatever you want," she says, and Yang nods.

"For the record, I miss her too," Weiss says before going to her room.

Yang huffs. "I don't," she replies to nobody in particular.

She drinks two cups of water before going to sleep. Tomorrow will be better.

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbeta'd. I'm not an English native so there are chances there are mistakes. Please point them out if there are, I don't mind! 
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^ I'm imqueerious on tumblr if you want to shout at me.


End file.
